A Doninha Branca
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Harry deu de presente para Albus um bichinho muito inusitado. [Pinhão/Pinhãozinho]


**N.A.:** Claramente Pinhão/Pinhãozinho tem propriedades viciantes pois cá estou eu novamente.

Fic escrita para o Projeto Voldemort Day do **Fórum Voldemort Day** ( voldemortday . forumeiros ), só retirar os espaços. Vai lá dar uma olhada.

;)

Sem betagem, então desculpem qualquer errinho que eu tenha deixado passar.

* * *

 **A Doninha Branca**

Aquele era um dia muito importante na vida de Albus, talvez até o mais importante, se ele levasse em conta o modo como o pai sempre falara de Hogwarts, ele não podia negar que estava terrivelmente entusiasmado e igualmente apavorado quando embarcou no trem, o discurso tranquilizador de seu pai sobre as casas empurrado para o fundo da mente, ele não iria se apavorar por isso agora, seu pai dissera que não importava qual casa, tudo estaria bem.

Ele estava sozinho no compartimento do trem, não quisera se juntar ao irmão e aos primos, se sentia nervoso e sabia que James pegaria muito no pé dele se percebesse e que Rose e os outros não fariam nada para defendê-lo já que James era "o líder", as mãos dele suavam e o barulho estridente que vinha da gaiola ao seu lado não estava ajudando, ele a pegou e colocou em seu colo, esperando assim acalmar um pouco o animalzinho branco e peludo que ganhara de seu pai como presente de comemoração por ele finalmente estar indo para Hogwarts.

\- Calma aí amiguinho. – Tentou ele, falando um pouco para si mesmo também, tentando se lembrar da ênfase do pai ao dizer que ele estava indo começar os melhores sete anos de sua vida. A doninha na gaiola parecia mais calma, Albus decidiu que ele deveria seguir seu exemplo e que deveria escolher um nome para seu novo amiguinho o mais rápido possível, pois Lily já havia começado a chamá-lo de peludinho, o que era ridículo, que tipo de garoto que se preze tem um animal de estimação chamado peludinho?

Ele ouviu o barulho da porta da cabine ranger e já estava se preparando pra mandar James ir pastar quando notou que não era o irmão que estava entrando e sim um garoto pálido e magrelo com olhos azuis cinzentos e cabelo tão loiro que quase chegava a ser branco, Albus não gostava de julgar as pessoas pela aparência, mas o menino tinha cara de metido.

\- Posso me sentar com você? Todas as outras estão cheias. – Perguntou ele timidamente com o olhar baixo, Albus quase gargalhou do contraste entre a aparência de esnobe do menino e seu tom de voz baixo e maneiras tímidas.

\- Claro, sou Albus Potter, e você? – Se apresentou ele animadamente, seria ótimo se fizessem amizade, assim ele não teria que enfrentar todas as novidades de que o pai falara sozinho.

\- Sou Scorpius Malfoy. – Apresentou-se o outro meio receoso, seu pai não era de falar muito do passado, mas Scorpius não era idiota e sabia o suficiente para saber que talvez o garoto o mandasse embora. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o garoto lhe estendendo a mão para um cumprimento todo animado e dizendo "Prazer em te conhecer".

\- O que é isso na sua gaiola? – Perguntou ele curioso, parecia uma bola de pelos muito branca e gorda.

\- é uma doninha, meu pai me deu de presente. – Respondeu o moreno naturalmente, primeiramente, Scorpius bem que tentou segurar o riso, mas falhou miseravelmente, ele quase se sufocou de tanto rir, aquilo era mesmo inacreditável. – Qual é a graça? – Perguntou Albus genuinamente curioso, ele sabia que não era um animal de estimação comum, mas também não chegava a ser ridículo, bem, pelo menos ele esperava que não.

\- No quarto ano meu pai foi transfigurado em uma doninha branca pelo professor Moody porque ele estava brigando com o seu pai . – Revelou o loiro entre risadas, não sabia se deveria trazer a tona as desavenças dos pais deles, mas aquilo era engraçado demais.

\- Não Acredito! – Exclamou Albus divertido, seu pai nunca lhe contava as partes engraçadas.

\- Ah, pois pode acreditar, papai disse que foi um show e tanto e que seu pai quase morreu de rir até que a vice diretora chegou e consertou ele.

\- Você acha que vão fazer esse tipo de coisa com a gente se nós nos comportarmos mal? – Perguntou Albus, de repente muito preocupado, por mais que tivesse achado a história divertida, não queria algo do gênero acontecendo consigo.

\- Acho que não, eu fiz a mesma pergunta e papai me disse que essa mulher que era vice diretora na época dele é a diretora agora e ele disse que ela é uma mulher muito justa e que nunca usaria esse tipo de castigo.

\- Ah, você está falando de Minerva McGonnagall, eu conheço ela, é amiga do meu pai e minha madrinha. Mas eu não deveria sair contando isso. – Acrescentou ele como se tivesse percebido o erro tarde demais.

\- Não se preocupe, não vou contar a ninguém. – Tranquilizou-o o loiro. – Mas, então, qual é o nome dele? – Perguntou ele apontando para a gaiola, queria muito mudar de assunto pois o outro ainda parecia nervoso.

\- Bem, eu ainda não sei, minha irmã queria chamar ele de peludinho, mas isso é muito idiota.

\- Você tem razão, é muito idiota. – Respondeu o outro entre risadas, que tipo de nome era peludinho? – Bem, vamos escolher um nome pra ele agora. Eu te ajudo. – Prontificou-se ele.

\- Não consigo pensar em nada, eu olho pra ele e penso no seu pai. – Confessou o moreno com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Eu também. – Concordou ele gargalhando. – A gente deveria chamar ele de Malfoy. – Sugeriu ele.

\- Seria engraçado.

* * *

O tempo passara voando e os feriados chegaram depressa, Scorpius estava empolgado para rever o pai pois estava morrendo de saudade, por outro lado estava meio chateado pelo tempo que passaria longe de Albus, os dois tinham desenvolvido uma sólida amizade e um distinto talento para problemas, ele sorria só de pensar no que eles tinham planejado para quando voltassem.

A gostosa onda de familiaridade o invadiu assim que ele entrou em casa, Hogwarts era incrível a seu próprio modo, mas era como Dorothy dizia, não há lugar como o nosso lar. O pai logo se apressou para recebê-lo quando ele chegou, quando o abraçou percebeu que sentira muito mais saudade dele do que imaginara, eles eram muito próximos desde que ficaram sozinhos, o pai era toda a família que ele tinha.

\- E então, Scorp? Como foi em Hogwarts? – Perguntou o pai animado enquanto se sentavam á mesa para o chá da tarde.

\- Ah papai, foi incrível, é tudo ainda melhor do que o senhor disse! – Afirmou o loirinho, Draco estava deliciado por ver o pequeno tão feliz, tivera muito medo que as pessoas fossem hostis com ele por causa de seu nome.

\- Esplêndido, eu estava preocupado, você não dizia muito nas cartas. Fez algum amigo? – Inquiriu ele enquanto passava geleia em um pãozinho.

\- Sim. – Respondeu o garoto, de repente meio nervoso, o que não escapou do olhar do pai.

\- Algum problema, Scorp?

\- Bem, é que eu tenho medo de você não gostar do meu amigo. – Confessou o pequeno.

\- E por que eu não gostaria do seu amiguinho? – Perguntou Draco preocupado, já imaginando com que tipo horrível o filho tinha se metido.

\- Porque ele... Bem, meu amigo é Albus Potter. – Disse Scorpius, prendendo a respiração, não sabia o que faria se o pai proibisse a amizade. Draco simplesmente o encarava, a expressão não dizendo nada e o silêncio já estava deixando-o nervoso. – Você não vai me proibir de ser amigo dele, vai? – Perguntou o garoto amedrontado.

\- Claro que não, Scorp, só fiquei surpreso, é tudo. – Declarou o pai.

\- Então você não está bravo? – Quis saber Scopius, incrédulo.

\- Não, não estou. – Tranquilizou-o. – Mas me conte, que tipo de coisas vocês aprontam na escola? E não adianta me dizer "nada", não se esqueça de que sou seu pai e lhe conheço muito bem, jovenzinho. – Alertou ele divertido.

\- Bem, todo tipo de coisas, sabe, Al tem uns tios que têm uma loja de logros e eles dão muita coisa legal pra ele. – Draco sentiu o sangue gelar só de pensar nas atrocidades Weasley que chegavam ás mãos de seu filho, mas não o interrompeu. – Uma vez nós soltamos fogos filibusteiros no banheiro das garotas. – Confessou Scorpius, parte orgulhoso de sua travessura, parte com medo de ser repreendido pelo pai.

\- Imagino a cena. – Foi tudo o que Draco conseguiu dizer sem cair no riso, sabia que deveria repreender o garoto por esse tipo de comportamento, mas o pivete era tão adorável.

\- Bem, teve outra vez que Al apareceu com umas vomitilhas e nós achamos que seria engraçado fazer o Malfoy comer umas duas ou três, sabe, pra ver o que acontecia. – Continuou o garoto se sentindo impelido a continuar a relatar ao pai todas as suas aventuras com Al. – O resultado foi péssimo, nós quase o matamos, pobrezinho do Malfoy.

\- Pobrezinho do Malfoy? Que Malfoy? – Perguntou Draco e pela cara de medo do filho quando percebeu o escorregão que deu, sentiu que não gostaria nada da resposta.

\- é, bom, é que Albus tem uma doninha branca e... – O garoto se interrompeu ao ver que o pai levantara a mão fazendo sinal para que ele parasse de falar.

* * *

Harry estava em seu característico transe de monotonia enquanto lia os relatórios em sua mesa quando ouviu sua porta sendo aberta e logo em seguido sendo fechada violentamente, lhe revelando um Draco Malfoy possesso de raiva a sua frente.

\- Malfoy? O que você... – Ele não conseguiu terminar sua pergunta a tempo.

\- Achou que isso seria engraçado Potter? Você não cresce mesmo não é? Qual é a porcaria do seu problema? – Perguntou o loiro, usando um tom perigosamente controlado e baixo, mas imprimindo toda a sua fúria em cada palavra.

\- Draco, eu não... eu não sei do que você está falando. – Confessou ele confuso.

\- Estou falando do bichinho de estimação do seu filho, seu cínico. Você achou que seria muito engraçado, não é mesmo? – Acusou-o o loiro.

\- Draco, eu realmente não faço ideia do que você está falando.

\- Ora, vai se fazer de idiota agora? Se bem que você nem precisa, com essa cara de paspalho. – Draco ficava cada vez mais furioso com a insistência de Potter de negar sua participação no delito. – Você vai negar então que incentivou seu filho a colocar o nome da maldita doninha dele de Malfoy? Hein, seu cínico? – Perguntou ele, agora diretamente, Harry simplesmente não podia acreditar que Albus tinha feito isso, era... brilhante, ele sabia que não era a atitude mais inteligente, mas não conseguiu controlar o surto de riso que se abateu sobre ele e a coisa toda só piorou quando Draco começou a tremer de fúria com aquela expressão indignada no rosto, Céus, aquilo era genial.

\- Você pode dar adeus àquele jantar. – Afirmou o loiro com toda a fúria que conseguia e saiu batendo a porta com o pouco de dignidade que ainda lhe restara, deixando Harry se sufocando de tanto rir, que aquele insolente se engasgasse com a própria língua, seria bem empregado.

* * *

Ele não estava particularmente de bom humor naquela manhã quando chegou ao trabalho, o que não melhorou nada quando ele percebeu um jarro com peônias brancas em sua mesa, ele sabia bem de quem eram e quase rasgou o cartão e ateou fogo aos pedaços, mas como sempre, sua curiosidade levou a melhor.

 _Querido Draco_

 _Eu realmente sinto muito por toda a coisa da doninha, não tive a intenção de fazer nenhuma brincadeira quando a comprei para Al, eu nem me lembrava mais desse fato, se você quer saber._

 _Quanto ao nome, você pode culpar o seu filho por isso, já que foi ele que escolheu, ele provavelmente sabia da história e achou que seria engraçado, não pegue tão pesado, você também já teve onze anos e já foi um imbecil, não é mesmo?_

 _Eu vou estar te esperando no jantar, eu sinceramente espero que vá._

 _Harry_

Era muita petulância do Potter colocar a culpa em Scorpius, e ainda por cima achar que ele ainda se disporia a ir no maldito jantar, a vontade que ele tinha era de mandar um berrador bem desaforado pra ele.

Já em casa á mesa do almoço ele estava inquieto, a maldita curiosidade se manifestando na forma de uma vozinha martelando em sua cabeça o incentivando a dar ao Potter o benefício da dúvida e averiguar a história.

\- Scorp, quem escolheu o nome da doninha? – Perguntou ele finalmente.

\- Bem, fui eu, mas não fique bravo, é que na hora pareceu engraçado. – Defendeu-se o garoto de maneira afobada com a boca cheia de batata. Como, por Merlin, ele conseguiria brigar com aquela criaturinha?

\- É, suponho que sim. – Concluiu ele resignado.

Maldito Potter, agora ele teria que ir ao tal jantar e se desculpar com aquele palerma por ter gritado com ele, simplesmente por educação, é claro, não que ele estivesse interessado naquele aurorzinho mequetrefe, humpf, não mesmo.

* * *

Comentar não dói. Hhehehehe

;)


End file.
